Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36)
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a Shinobi of Konohagakure, and member of the Uzumaki Clan, ever since throughout his life he was known to be the most popular shinobi in Konoha due to being the son of the Fourth. One day things changed after the death of his father that occurred during the attack on Konoha by the Akatsuki. He then decided to swear vengeance on Minato's death by working his way to the top to becoming the most greatest Hokage ever known. Naruto did his very best to gain popularity throughout the Five Great Nations thus becoming the hero that he hopes for people to see him as. He was known as a hero for defeating the Akatsuki leader, His Cousin Nagato, Naruto also became a hero after helping the Allied Shinobi Forces against the legendary Madara Uchiha. Years later he finally achieved his dream into becoming the Seventh Hokage aka. Konoha's Orange Hokage. Background During his childhood Naruto was very popular due to being the son of the Fourth Hokage. He had many friends during his childhood, although Kurama was once sealed into Naruto from Kushina eventually becoming friends. During academy days Naruto was known to be top rookie of the year and was soon known to be the best student in the academy. He was then assigned into Team 7 along with Sakura and Sasuke. after graduation he was promoted to Chuunin. Ever since Naruto has been very close to many of his comrades thus leading him to fall in love with Sakura, a girl who once had a crush on him after he saved her from bullies who were teasing her about her large forehead. Personality Naruto has been known to be very energetic and mishevious as well, he was always seem to be pulling pranks just to impress some people. He's also shown to be very well mannered and very caring as well always putting his life on the line to help someone out as it was shown that he was brave enough to defend Sakura from the other genin who were teasing her, she later thanked Naruto for what he did, he told Sakura not to listen to what they said about her 'large forehead' making her cheer up for who she truly is. Ever since Sakura developed a crush on the blond from that day. Naruto's verbal tick is Dattebayo!. He tends to say this as an expression or when he's feeling infuriated or Happy. He tends share his love with the people he cares about including his best friend Kurama. Naruto has been shown to be naive as well when him and Sasuke got into an argument for blaming Sasuke on Sakura's injury after the invasion on Konoha by the Akatsuki, despite this he managed to at least do his best to save people like his sister Karin who was chased by a giant bear in the Forest of Death. Appearence Jiraiya says Naruto strongly resembles his father:46 he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face.47 His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Dan Katō initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance.48 Naruto was rather short for his age during Part I,49 though he grew to be taller than Sakura in Part II50 and became the tallest of his generation by adulthood. Naruto originally wore green goggles on his forehead, though he discards them after becoming a genin. In Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya,51 with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back. Naruto hokage the last by marcinha20-d9extmg.png|Naruto as the Seventh Hokage URt4cmQ.jpg|Naruto in Part 3 - The Last: Naruto the Movie Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneouverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto cut his hair short and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage) written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector. Abilities Eversince during his early childhood Naruto has been trained under the guidance of his father Minato. Naruto has been having very little difficult time learning chakra control, it was shown that in Part 1 he was able to defeat his rival/friend Sasuke Uchiha in hand to hand combat impressing some of his fellow peers. Due to having the slightest chance of taking on the prodigy, Naruto has been shown to master some unique techniques of his own throughout training. Category:Kabuki36